Pandaman
Pandaman is a joke character created by the author, Eiichiro Oda. He is so far, the most notable of Oda's joke characters having appeared hidden in nearly every One Piece chapter, episode, movie, and such. Throughout the series he appears along the crowds and backgrounds everywhere and anytime as an easter egg character. He can be found posing as a citizen, a pirate, a Government agent, and many others. He can even be found in flashbacks, even a 400 years old flashback. He is also a playable character in One Piece Grand Battle 2 for the Playstation. Appearance Pandaman's appearance is that of a muscle bound figure with a panda face for a head. Whether this is a mask or his real face remains to be seen. His arms are usually seen as black and are tatooed. History Pandaman is first spotted in the Baratie before Gin showed up. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.6 Chapter 47, Fan question: Who is that guy in the background? Pandaman was originally created for a comic selection a few years back. He originated from Tibet and age is unknown. He is 6'6" and weighs 270 lbs. His mortal blow techniques: S.P.D-- Bamboo Leaves Panda Drop, and Giant Panda Deathstock. His Explanation: Abandoned in a bamboo thicket as an infant, Panda Man was raised by Giant Pandas. He is a demon superhero who resolved to become strong because when he told people he had seen Kaguyahime, they didn't believe him and picked on him. (Kaguyahime was a princess who was found inside a bamboo stump, according to Japanese legends.) Pandaman was originally created for the anime/manga series Kinnikuman. According to Oda, Pandaman is a rich guy living on a certain island SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.22 Chapter 202, Fan question: Where does Pandaman live? . He is often seen in the same panel as one of the Tomato Gang. There is a debt collector on the lookout for Pandaman, trying to collect the money Pandaman owes which is why Pandman is often seen running away on appearances. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.27 Chapter 249, Fan question: Who is that guy in the same panel as Pandaman? In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Pandaman is currently ranked the 31st most popular character in One Piece. Pandaman also appears in One Piece Grand Battle! popping or hiding in the background. In some stages he might appear in more than one place. Special Episode Pandaman has appeared most of the time as a hidden character that no one else seems to care or notice, whose actions apparently don't affect the main plot at all. However, in one special episode of the anime not only did the main characters actually took notice of him but he was also made the center of attention.One Piece Anime - Episode 291, The main characters notice and interact with Pandaman. In the special set in an apparent alternate universe based on feudal Japan, Pandaman owed a large sum of money to Buggy and his gang. Being this the case, they searched high and low around town for him. This eventually led to them to Orika's house where Pandaman was being cared for by her and her mother at the time. Due to his nickname that everyone around town call him being Totsan which means father, Buggy and his men assumed that Orika was his daughter. After Buggy's men were beaten off by Dective Luffy, Buggy plotted to sell Orika off to pay for Pandaman's debt as well as get rid of Dective Luffy with the aid of a corupt Obugyo. It was only with the appearance of Vivi and Pandaman himself that Buggy and the Obugyo's plans were foiled. Later, Pandaman was seen interacting with the rest of the main characters in Onami's restaurant celebrating Christmas. References Category:Male Category:Joke Characters